Cullen Mountain
by Falling Into Autumn Contest
Summary: Could a fall delivery to the picturesque Cullen Mountain, and a rendezvous with a gorgeous mountain man, be the key to Bella throwing away the book of 'Absolutes by Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Really, Rose?" Bella pulled a stool to her workstation, her weary body welcoming the support as she sat down. Scents of cinnamon, nutmeg, and cardamom, Charlie's secret ingredient, hung thick in the kitchen. Her head leaned to her folded arms resting on the cool stainless steel, avoiding the Granny Smith apples haphazardly strewn around.

"Yes, it's our chance to get our pies into the most exclusive bed and breakfast in Colorado."

Flour dotted Bella's cheeks when she raised her head, giving Rose a questioning look. Wisps of her chestnut-colored hair now fell from the loose chignon she twisted ten hours ago. "At Cullen Mountain B&B, though? We're understaffed at the moment, remember? And it's seven hours away." Bella rolled her eyes.

Rose scoffed. "Your negative attitude about autumn isn't my fault, Bella." However, Rose knew the real reason Bella was against anything in the high country, and why the changing leaves and the scenic mountainous ranges sickened her.

Jake left Bella at the altar, so to speak, when he decided hunting and fishing were more appealing than settling down and marrying his high school sweetheart, as they had planned. It didn't help that he left her in the fall, Bella's favorite season of the year. She used to love the crisp air in her face when they cruised twisty mountain roads together—the romantic picnics they had among the changing Aspens, and the babbling creeks he'd piggyback her over to get to their favorite make-out spot. That was two years ago. Somehow, though, Bella's wounds were still gaping, raw, and festering over the way he exited her life.

It happened one cool, windy October evening when Jake and Bella were hiking on Cullen Mountain. He said he needed more excitement than what Loveland could provide. He gave her an ultimatum and asked her to join him—but, in actuality, he was going to leave her regardless of whether she followed. Bella couldn't give up her new baking business responsibilities and uproot on a whim—and, as she suspected, he knew her answer already. He kept their hiking backpack, took their Jeep, and switched her out in a heartbeat for a girl named Leah—who, apparently, wanted the same adventures Jake did.

Rose sighed, thinking how that had been a rough time in Bella's life, and what a lasting impression it had left on her sweet friend. She eyed Bella warily as she spoke. "Alice will be back from maternity leave soon enough. We'll manage until then. Besides, our pies freeze well." Rose accentuated the point by taking the last of the cooled, boxed apple pies she'd baked that morning, using the apples she and Bella had picked at the local orchard, and put them in the big freezer.

"Yeah, she'll be bringing a baby with her. No more classical as our background music. Soon it'll be friggin' Barney."

"What do you have against kids, Bella?"

"Nothing, if they don't scream bloody murder all day...or obsess over purple dinosaurs."

"It's called colic, and hopefully he'll be past that stage when she returns. And I totally fucking agree with you about Barney."

"I'm never having kids. Mark my word, Rose."

Rose had been Bella's best friend since second grade when Rose moved to Denver from Seattle. One thing Rose wasn't was a coddler. She had always been a hard-ass and truthful with her friends; something Bella needed frequently since her split from Jake. Rose was good at tough love and Bella, even though she hated it at times, appreciated being put in check.

"Sure, I'll write that down in the book I have titled _Absolutes by Bella Swan_ along with all the other things you've firmly stated: no boyfriend, no one-night stands, no fun to be had in life."

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm fun."

"You're practically a twenty-five year old nun—chastity belt and all, firmly in place."

"No, I'm not."

"Um, yeah. You've been on pussy lockdown for too long."

"Whatever. Think what you want."

"Prove it otherwise." Rose raised her brow in challenge. She loved getting her best friend going.

"I shouldn't have to." Bella straightened her back and dusted flour off her hands. "I'm a ray of fucking sunshine."

"Sure. More like a death ray, sunshine."

Bella flipped Rose the bird, confirming exactly what Rose was conveying. "And if baby Riley is anything like Jasper, he'll be a peach."

"Yes, but so far he's got Alice's short fuse and goes from chill to hysterics in zero point three seconds."

"You're such a lovely Auntie."

"Yeah, well, don't tell my sister. I think I have her fooled."

"Not hardly. You're only fooling yourself. Just like with all the not-gonna-do-its. One day, if you stop being uptight and have an open mind, maybe you'll find the love of your life."

"O-kay, Dr. Phil. I'll keep that piece of advice in mind."

 **..^..CM..^..**

The 1991 Chevy Suburban, packed with Sweetie Pies pies, was ready for the seven-hour trip to Cullen Mountain B&B. Jasper had the red beast fueled and running, waiting for the unwilling delivery driver, Bella. She had lost the coin toss and huffed about Rose and Alice throwing her to the wolves, forcing her out of her comfort zone.

"Okay, girl. You should make it there by two o'clock," Jasper said, and Bella nodded. "I booked a room for you tonight at the B&B."

"You shouldn't have. I need to get back here as soon as possible."

"Why? Hot date?" Jasper smirked.

"Sure. I'm going to have Paul take me out for pizza then let him impregnate me."

"I'm glad to hear you've opened your mind up to a date, a roll in the hay, _and_ a child." He grinned, holding in his laughter.

Bella found his response unamusing and situated herself behind the steering wheel with a loud huff.

"Take advantage of the hot tub while you're there and have a glass of wine for me." He tapped the vehicle. "Drive safe. See you tomorrow afternoon."

Bella reluctantly nodded then headed the Suburban in the direction of the dreaded but beautiful mountains. The ones she used to associate with contentment and love. She bit the inside of her cheek, deep creases marring her forehead. She loathed the idea of making this trip; even though, it could thrust Sweetie Pies into the green again after her father's passing a few years back. Alice, Rose, and Bella put their heads together after his death, and they decided to focus on the business and the signature pie Charlie was famous for—his Mile High Apple Pie.

 **..^..CM..^..**

The cool, crisp wind was heavenly blowing in through the open Suburban window. The majestic mountains in the distance were a breathtaking backdrop for the dreaded trip. Bella let her chignon loose after a few hours on the road and relaxed farther into the worn leather seat. Working its magic, the pine-scented, fresh air rejuvenated her soul as she inhaled. She subconsciously began to enjoy the autumn scenery while she sang John Denver songs playing on her iPod.

At the halfway point to the Cullen B&B, Bella made a pit stop when her stomach grumbled and the fuel gauge showed she was nearing empty. She purchased a Slim Jim and Coke, paying the old man in the gas station. It hadn't dawned on her in the moment, but out of habit, she had reached for Jake's favorite snack. It wasn't until she was back on the road and sinking her teeth into the disgusting brown stick of meat that the realization punched her in the gut. Bella winced, twisting off the cap of the ice-cold Coke bottle, taking a swig to wash the salty, smoky taste down. The carbonation burned the entire way down her throat as she swallowed; it was painful, just like Jake and his actions. She was a glutton for punishment, taking yet another sip of her soda instead of the ice tea she normally sipped on. As she ascended the mountain road, climbing farther into her own personal hell, she hurled the partially eaten, nitrate laden, cancer stick out the window.

 _Fuck Jake._

 **..^..CM..^..**

" _Rocky Mountain High_ , my ass," Bella grumbled to herself. She had overplayed John Denver; his lyrics became fingernails clawing down a chalkboard. She tossed the iPod in her purse and drove in silence.

"Pftt. I need some weed to get through this day." She'd never been one to toke. She only watched Jake and his buddies pass a bong at parties, but the higher the altitude as she drove, the more she thought about her ex and his ways of relaxing.

As she drew closer to the area she and Jake had visited frequently, her mood soured even more and she hastily rolled up the window, trying to block out any fresh, fall air threatening her personal space. Those deep creases marring her forehead early that morning returned.

"Only thirty more minutes." She chanted that mantra as if those words were the only thing getting her to her final destination. She stopped watching the snow-peaked mountains in the distance and the vibrant red, burnt-orange, and yellow leaves decorating the trees around her and focused on the road ahead for miles, until smoke started billowing out from under the hood of the red beast.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She slammed her hands on the steering wheel and yelled out her frustrations.

Bella slowed and coasted the beast, squinting to see through the grayish haze until she found a niche in the road to pull over. A few cars passed her, and she cursed them for not stopping to help. She had no idea how to fix cars, so she fumbled through her purse to find her phone. She tried to dial Jasper, but her phone showed no service.

"UGH!" Bella popped the latch on the hood and climbed out of the Suburban. "I guess there's no time like the present to become a mechanic." She tied her navy plaid shirt around her waist and pretended as though she knew what she was doing. She'd seen her dad tune up the family truck a time or two and figured maybe if she looked under the hood something would come to mind. But the only thing Bella accomplished was burning her hand in the process. She clenched her teeth in pain and shook her hand like a crazy person as she fought back the tears that threatened to make her completely lose it.

"Hey there!" a male voice shouted, startling her.

Bella wiped her hand across the white T-shirt, smudging it with the dirt from the vehicle. When she turned around, a teenager with jet black hair and brown eyes was leaning his head out of an old blue truck.

"H-hi," Bella said brokenly, biting her lip from the pain in her hand.

"I'm Seth. Need some help?"

Bella nodded. "I'm Bella and... I'm hopeless at this shit." She waved her hand under the hood.

"No worries. I'm pretty good at fixing things." Seth was out of his truck and to her rescue in no time. Bella marveled at how adept he was under the hood. It reminded her of watching her dad. "Looks like you need some oil. You've got a leak."

"Hmm. Well, that sucks, I'm fresh out," Bella teased.

"Today is your lucky day."

"Really?" she questioned. "Because when I left Loveland this morning, I was convinced it wasn't," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yep, I have some at the B&B."

"Cullen Mountain B&B?"

"The one and only. I'm Seth Cullen."

"I'm actually headed there. I'm Bella Swan from Sweetie Pies. I have a truck full of Mile High Apple Pies to deliver."

"In that case, let's get your vehicle fixed. I need an after-school snack." Seth laughed, and Bella joined in. He was a bright spot in an otherwise gloomy day. "Hop in." He motioned to his truck.

"I'll wait here, if you don't mind. I need to guard the pies."

"Okay. Don't go anywhere."

"Where in the heck would I go?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Men."

 **..^..CM..^..**

Bella eyed every vehicle that passed her on the road while she waited for Seth. His few minutes were now close to a half hour and she was growing tired of waiting. The long trip had made her weary, so she relented and rolled down the window for a bit of fresh air, then decided to recline her seat to rest her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because she didn't notice the white Land Rover pull up in front of her, or the striking man with the hair color of her former favorite copper-colored leaves standing by her vehicle.

"Hello?" Knuckles tapping on metal startled her. "Bella Swan?"

Bella jolted from her catnap with a gasp, clutching at her heart. A man in his early thirties was standing too close. He looked kind enough, but so did Ted Bundy. Blood pumped fast, too fast, causing her to inhale and exhale heavily. "Yeah?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to pick you up and take you to the B&B." Her heart was still racing like a thoroughbred on his last lap around the track; even though, now she knew he meant her no danger. He opened the door, extending his hand in greeting. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Where's Seth?" she blurted, her words tasted sour on her tongue. She avoided his hand until he took it upon himself to take hold of hers. He was warm and inviting, a stark contrast to her now chilled skin and bad attitude.

"As it turns out, we are out of oil, and he's making a trip into town to purchase you some."

"Oh, thank you. That's very nice of him." Her voice softened marginally. She was grateful Seth was trying to help her. She made a mental note to offer him his very own pie along with payment for the oil and his time.

"It's our pleasure." His hand still secured hers and he tugged lightly, helping her out of the Suburban. "Watch your step." Edward was kind. Bella sensed he was chivalrous by nature, making sure she had her feet firmly on the ground before he let go of her hand.

"But the pies."

"They'll be fine. The wolves would much rather have cherry." He winked, sending a forgotten sensation shimmying up her spine, then settling firmly between her legs.

She blinked a few times, surprised at what had just happened, then averted her eyes anywhere and everywhere but into the man's gorgeous, moss-green colored ones. His charming, toothy smile infuriated her for no reason. He had a strong jaw, covered with an auburn and gray beard, and while Bella had never been a fan of much facial hair, she had to admit it made this man strikingly handsome—and apparently was her undoing. Matter of fact, she hadn't been undone since the days of her asshole ex, Jake, and the feeling was intense and scary.

Edward Cullen was the epitome of rugged. From what she could tell, the tall, lean man standing in front of her was muscled under his solid gray flannel shirt and snug, faded jeans. He even had a fresh scrape that marred the sun-kissed skin on his cheekbone. Errant thoughts of him hoisting her up and over his shoulder flooded her brain, and she had no idea why. He was a complete stranger, and she'd never been one to be manhandled.

Bella inhaled before protesting the fact she was not going to leave her pies. However, his clean, musky scent invaded her senses, leaving her speechless for a few seconds. When she regained the wits about her, she managed to cross her arms like a child. All thoughts of him carrying her off into the woods and having his way with her came to a halt.

"What's the matter?" Edward questioned. He touched the tips of calloused fingers to her chin, hoping she'd lift her eyes so he could figure out why she was upset. His voice was smooth like an acoustic melody, yet even that pissed her off. No man was going to dictate what was going to happen in her life anymore and sound like a goddamn angel in the process. Even if the suggestion was just leaving Mile High Apple Pies in a broken down vehicle on the side of a mountain road.

Bella shook her head with her lips pressed together in a tight line, making her point clear.

"Let me retract the statement about the pies. I'm sure the wolves would love apple just as much." He tried containing his smile, keeping his mouth closed, but his eyes danced like rays of sun reflecting off crystal-clear water. "I'll just roll the window back up, and we'll be on our way, okay?"

Bella thought for a few seconds as Edward lifted his brow for an answer. She guessed if the pies were attacked by a pack of hungry dogs then she wouldn't ever have to make this dreadful trip again. This delivery was the deal breaker and would be the deciding factor of Sweetie Pies fate. If they didn't deliver the goods, Esme Cullen would be forced to consider their competitor, Desserts by Denali. They were waiting in the wings and chomping at the bit for this opportunity. Bella knew people she deeply cared for were depending on this contract—she was, too. But these mountains were poison, seeping remnants of lost love. However, she couldn't disappoint Alice and Rosalie.

"Fine!" She turned away from the man who had done absolutely nothing other than offer some assistance and reluctantly made her way to the Land Rover. She should thank him or at the very least apologize for her bad behavior. However, she couldn't find her voice while she was confined in such a small space with the ruggedly handsome Mr. Edward Cullen.

..^..CM..^..

Esme and Carlisle greeted Bella with open arms. They were both in their sixties and had turned their home into a bed and breakfast. Edward and his brother Emmett helped keep the place running. Seth, their adopted brother, helped when he could when he wasn't in school.

"I have your room all ready for you." Esme smiled, leading Bella upstairs to her accommodations. When she opened the door, the room invited her in with its impressive décor. It was rustic, cozy, and warm. The fireplace was lit and wood crackled, welcoming her.

"This is beautiful." Bella walked to the bay window overlooking the expansive mountain range. She sat down in the oversized leather chair with a tartan plaid throw hanging loosely over the arm and took in the surroundings outside. Jasper did say she should take advantage of the hot tub, and by the looks of the tub sitting on the massive cedar deck, with pine trees scattered about, she would definitely take him up on it.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy your stay. I'm anxious for the pies to finally make it to our kitchen."

Bella gave Esme a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted them here earlier."

"It's okay, honey. Unexpected things happen all the time. Don't you worry."

Bella nodded, agreeing. Things never went the way she had planned them, starting with the life she had envisioned with Jake. "Okay."

"Dinner will be served at seven."

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate your hospitality."

"It's our pleasure, dear."

 **..^CM..^..**

Bella made her way downstairs to the dining room in a fresh pair of jeans and a cream-colored cable knit sweater. Seth had brought her bag up to her room as soon as he arrived back at the B&B with the pies. The Suburban, though, was still stranded on the side of the mountain. He originally thought the issue was only an oil leak; however, some hoses needed replacing along with the leaky oil pan. Repairs would have to wait until the next day.

"Mmm. It smells delicious," Bella said as she entered the large dining room. The oak farmhouse table was set with candles and place settings with everyone already seated, waiting for her arrival. There was an empty seat next to Edward. She wondered if it had been planned that way. Maybe Edward had been able to tell how much he had affected her when he came to pick her up, and maybe she had affected him the same way. He stood as she approached, pulling out the heavy oak chair for her.

"Thank you." Bella's attitude was opposite from the one she copped earlier. She smiled at Edward and he gave her one in return. She didn't know how she'd make it through dinner without ogling him. He was dressed in a dark green sweater and a fresh pair of indigo jeans.

"I hope you like stew," Esme said as she placed a pottery soup bowl on the plate in front of Bella. Hearty chunks of carrots, potatoes, and beef in brown gravy made Bella's stomach grumble.

"I love stew. I love just about anything."

"Except help," Edward muttered under his breath.

Bella heard the verbal jab and affixed a sickening sweet smile on her face. "And irritating men," she countered back between clamped teeth, just loud enough for Edward's ears.

Edward grazed his knuckles over her thigh, which happened to be tucked under the table out of sight from the other people sitting with them.

Bella cleared her throat, and he retracted his hand as smoothly as he had touched her.

"I'm going to have one of our men help us with your truck tomorrow, Bella," Seth said, interrupting them. He dipped a crusty piece of bread into his stew. "It doesn't look good." He shoved the bread into his mouth before he elaborated any further.

Her eyes grew wide.

"I think you may have a bigger problem than Seth originally thought," Carlisle added.

Bella didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary. Nothing great happened in these mountains—Cullen Mountain, specifically. Maybe they were cursed.

"I should call Jasper." Bella scooted her chair back a few inches, but Edward's strong arm stopped her in the process.

"It can wait. Nothing he can do for you." Edward raised an eyebrow. "You might as well eat and enjoy our company." His napkin fell to the floor, and he leaned over to pick it up, whispering as his hand grasped hold. "Then you can stick around and enjoy _my_ company later."

Bella shivered imagining all the possibilities that came with Edward's suggestion. She dipped her spoon into the piping hot stew and decided as she watched the steam swirl up and into the dim room that she'd let her guard down—just for tonight if the opportunity presented itself. Maybe he'd notice her on the deck later this evening. She wasn't going to pass up the inviting hot tub with a view or a glass of wine. So, if he wanted to join her then she sure as hell wouldn't tell him no.

Several times during dinner, Edward's arm brushed up against Bella's. She could feel the heated attraction between the layers of knitted wool separating them. She ignored him as best she could, but the friction was too much. She had to get out of there before her face turned crimson, showing everyone at the dinner table how much he was affecting her.

"This was a lovely dinner, Esme. Thank you," Bella said, as she stood, gathering her bowl and water glass.

"You are quite welcome, but please, leave the dishes. It's Edward's turn to clear them."

A cheeky smile played on Bella's face. "I don't mind helping, but if you insist." Bella set her dishes back down. "I guess I'll try out that inviting hot tub you have out back a little later."

The seed had now been planted.

Bella's hip grazed Edward's shoulder as she moved to push in her chair. A low hum emanating from his chest elicited a plethora of goosebumps over her body. Her plan, now laid out for him to either take hold of or ditch, was in his hands.

 **..^..CM..^..**

Bella picked at the label on the complimentary wine in her room as she spoke with Rose. She filled her in on the mishaps of the day, even giving her a little morsel of something to chew on.

"I'm loosening my chastity belt tonight, beotch."

"What the fuck? I think we have a bad connection because I _thought_ I heard you say you were going to get fucked seven ways to Sunday."

Bella laughed, and it felt so damn good. After meeting Edward that afternoon, the cobwebs down under were ready to be blown away by the rugged Mr. Cullen—if he showed up. "Put it this way, I won't have to worry about running into this guy at the grocery store, so it's pretty safe to have a one and done."

"Listen to you. You sound like a dude."

"So?"

"Where did my sweet Bella Swan runaway to?"

"I haven't been sweet for at least two years."

"That's true—have at him Black Widow."

"Cross your fingers for me."

"I rather doubt you'll need luck. Just be safe."

"Yes, Mom." Bella rolled her eyes. She'd be prepared if the moment arose.

Bella uncorked the bottle of Cabernet and tucked it into the crook of her arm, heading downstairs. A lamp glowed in the family room, but the house was still and quiet. She tiptoed, in case the other occupants in the house were sleeping, to the French doors leading out to the expansive deck. She opened the door and cool, pine-scented air wafted around her. The smell was inviting, so she stepped outside. After closing the door behind her, she walked to the edge of the deck and let her fingers smooth across the top of the warm water in the hot tub.

Bella set down her wine bottle on the edge of the hot tub and looked around, scanning her surroundings. "Shit," she muttered. She desperately wanted to soak in the tub and relax after the long day she'd had, but she wasn't sure she could go through with doing it sans bathing suit. But after a moment's thought, she decided to go with a "fuck it" attitude, and made the decision to just strip and get in.

Thankfully, only the dim light from inside was glowing, not giving the deck much visibility, and Edward was nowhere in sight, so she went for it.

Edward was actually on the path leading to his cabin when he realized it was his night to secure the main house, and he turned back to lock the doors. He witnessed Bella's contemplation from the edge of the pines, smiling at the way she stealthily checked her surroundings. It wasn't long after he noticed her that her clothes became a heap on the cedar deck. He was unashamed that he didn't look away.

Bella submerged herself up to her neck. Her moans of pure delight echoed through the autumn trees. It was heaven. Water bubbled around her as she leaned her head back to rest on the padded edge of the tub. She followed the steam with her eyes letting it draw her attention up into the clear night sky. This was the first time she had noticed twinkling stars in years. She inhaled, relishing the cocoon of the soothing water. Bella was ready for the hot tub to work its magic on her tense muscles. Too many hours baking and the long drive had taken its toll on her body. Wisps of her long hair floated in the water, covering her boobs, and her whole body relaxed to the sound of distant howls and rustling leaves. She blindly reached for her wine bottle, remembering she left the wine glass on her dresser.

"Fuck me." It wasn't sexy drinking straight from the bottle, but Bella needed that wine and no one was around to run get her a glass.

Her fingers grasped the bottle, and as she tipped it to her lips, a warm, sultry voice was at her ear.

"Not yet, darlin'. Let's have some of that wine first then we'll discuss the fucking."

Bella's eyes shot open and she folded one of her arms across her chest, cupping her boob. Had he seen her climb naked into the hot tub? "Cocky bastard." She whipped her head around to Edward's green eyes staring her down, eating her alive.

His tongue swiped across his bottom lip before he spoke. "Want some company?"

"Maybe." She played coy. She damn well wanted his company, along with the significant package he was sporting, because tonight she was giving herself a pass to do the unthinkable—have a one-night stand.

"Maybe isn't an answer, sweetie pie." He took the wine bottle and pressed it to his lips, tipping it back for a few long seconds. He wiped a stray drop of Cabernet off his chin. "So, what'll it be?" He took one more quick pull from the bottle. "Yes?" He touched the bottle to her lips, giving her a sip. "Or no?"

Bella swallowed, savoring the flavor of the wine and the sexy man bracing himself with one arm on the side of the hot tub. A mental play-by-play ran through her head. The scenes were delicious and naughty and unfolding in front of her eyes. She was game.

"Sure."

"Sure, yes? Or, sure, nice try?" he asked.

Bella reached for the bottle in his hand, needing a bit more liquid courage before answering. Her tongue peeked out licking red wine off the rim.

"Damn," Edward growled, mesmerized by her mouth. His hand reached to arrange the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Yes, I'd like that."

One side of Edward's mouth lifted, gifting her a cocky smile. Bella rolled her eyes but watched intently as he swiped the wool beanie that he was wearing off his head. In one swift move, he tossed it aside; it was as if he was performing a striptease for her. His arms crossed over his torso, taking hold of the hem of his sweater, lifting it up slowly and over his head. He didn't take his eyes off hers, and she swallowed thickly at what laid ahead. He took his time folding the sweater, drawing out the sweet torture, teasing Bella.

Bella mindlessly drank wine, the bottle never too far from her lips. She was right: Edward was toned. His T-shirt hugged every muscle on his torso, and she silently thanked Rose and Alice for forcing her to make the pie delivery. She could see his abs through the cotton and hummed wanting more.

"What was that?" Edward asked, reaching for the bottle to take another drink. He knew damn well the effect he was having on Bella; he could see it in her eyes. They were glazed, but not from the wine. She wanted him; her arm had relaxed back into the water, confirming what he already knew. Her boobs with hardened, pink nipples bobbed at the top of the water, giving him his answer: she wanted him, too.

Bella shook her head and kept watching. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Edward sank his teeth into his bottom lip and set down the wine. He peeled off the T-shirt, baring his chest, enjoying the way Bella watched him.

This time, he tossed the shirt onto the pile of her clothing. He ran his fingers along his beard with one hand as he eyed her. "You're drooling."

Bella ducked her head and wiped her lip. He was a cocky son of a bitch, but she liked it. Butterflies flitted in her belly—maybe it was the anticipation of him joining her, or maybe it was just the idea she was going to have sex. Whatever it was, she squeezed her thighs together when she felt herself throbbing. Mr. Cullen had about two seconds to lose his pants and join her before she took matters into her own hands and ripped them from his body.

The clink of his belt buckle jostled her out of her thoughts. Her eyes fell to his hands unfastening the button-fly closure at a ridiculously slow pace.

Bella shook her head ever so slightly and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. It had been too long since she had seen a naked man, and this one was perfection personified.

"Aren't you freezing your balls off? You don't seem in a hurry to get in here."

Edward chuckled. "I'm tough. So are my balls."

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to close my eyes now and relax. Join me when you feel like it." Bella reclined back in the tub and exhaled a deep breath she'd taken. It killed her not to watch, but she didn't want to seem too eager.

She felt the water slosh as he stepped in. Bella didn't open her eyes, even when she felt his breath wash over her. Warm, sweet Cabernet—inviting, tempting. She just savored the moment.

"Impatient, aren't you?" he whispered.

Bella smiled and opened her eyes to see Edward watching her intently. His eyes were pools of lush green; his eyelashes framed them like the pine trees outlining the most beautiful forest, welcoming tourists. In a sense, she was a tourist. Only there for a short reprieve then back to the daily grind. Bella nodded. She was impatient when it came to what she wanted. It was just sometimes she was let down. But not tonight; she wouldn't let that happen.

"Sometimes."

"Haven't you heard the phrase, patience is a virtue?"

"Rings a bell."

Edward backed away, sitting directly across from her. "Let's work on that then."

Bella's eyes widened. She was convinced he was going to kiss her. She could feel it in her bones, in her gut—everywhere. She cocked her brow at him. "Really? As in right now?"

"Why not?" Edward submerged himself up to his neck and stretched his legs out straight until his feet touched hers. "We can get to know each other first." He slid one foot up the outside of her leg, then hooked it under her thigh, pulling her closer to him. "Unless, you just want to get down to it?"

Bella was speechless. Obviously, Edward had noticed how much he affected her.

"We can call dinner with the family our first date." He winked. "And this is our second date. You did make it a point to ask me out."

"Did not." Bella inhaled, trying to calm her raging hormones. Why wouldn't he just have his way with her? She was naked; he was naked. For fuck's sake, they were both naked.

"Mmm. Okay, I can go then." Edward unhooked his foot from her leg and stood up. His cock was at Bella's eye level. He was bold standing there waiting for her to invite him to stay. And fucking hell, with his size, she definitely wasn't going to miss out on that opportunity.

"Did you want a written invitation?" she asked.

"Hmmm." He shook his head, knowing exactly what he wanted. "With your mouth."

Bella wasn't sure at that point if Edward was requesting her words or her mouth sliding up and down his shaft. It was so close and within touching distance, but she held back.

"Stay." The word was a whispered breath falling off her lips. Her chest rose and fell with anticipation, wanting his skin upon hers.

She barely had time to finish her thought when he pulled her up. They were both standing, chilled in the Colorado elements, butt naked. His arm wrapped around her waist and the other touched her cheek ever so softly.

"That's all I needed, sweetie pie." His lips touched hers, feather soft. Bella gripped his hips, holding on. She felt his hardness on her stomach. A stark contrast to his gentle lips. They both moaned their pleasure when tongues touched and swirled, when teeth found purchase on lips, and when Bella's hand found his cock. "Let's get out of here," Edward said through their breathy kisses. "I'm not a free porno for everyone's viewing."

Bella nodded, agreeing.

Edward stepped out of the hot tub and grabbed a few of the towels stored on a shelf nearby. He helped Bella climb out, watching with hungry eyes. His plans to devour her in a matter of minutes, as soon as they made their way to his cabin, were surreal. She was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in forever.

Edward knew he had to have her when he picked her up on the side of the mountain. He was marginally ashamed watching her sleep through the Suburban window—he'd stood there much longer than was probably acceptable. However, she had looked so angelic and peaceful that he couldn't help himself. When he finally woke her, he was surprised at her spunky attitude, loving what he deemed would be a challenge.

"Brr." Bella shivered, and Edward wrapped the towel around her body, then one around his waist. He hoisted her up and over his shoulder like a caveman. He was bound and determined to get to his cabin in record time. Bella laughed; it was precisely what she had envisioned him doing when she met him. Maybe he _could_ read her mind.

Edward's cabin was dark with the exception of a small fire crackling on the far side of the room. He carried her to the hearth, setting her down. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

Bella shook her head. Drinking was not a priority at the moment. Getting his skin on hers again was.

Edward was relieved with her answer, kneeling down between her legs. His hand slid under her towel, his thumb finding the pulsing artery at the bend of her leg. He leaned in for a kiss and her fingers combed through his hair, gripping. Her lips opened and her legs parted. "Fuck," he groaned, wedging in closer. The towel fell from Bella's body, baring her completely. His lips dropped to one pink nipple then the other. His thumb found her wet folds, rubbing from top to bottom, circling her entrance.

"Edward, please. Don't tease."

Edward snaked his arm around her waist, laying her on the bearskin rug in front of the fire. He worshipped her body with his mouth, hands, and then pushed inside her tenderly, moving his hips with hers. The heat on his back from the burning, red-hot logs was nothing compared to the flames of desire that licked at his soul; he engulfed Bella with passion at his every touch.

Bella reached a peak, holding Edward right where she needed him. Her lips pressed against his chest, her heels digging into his thighs. She shook in complete satisfaction as she fell head over heels for her lover. Edward continued to move, pumping faster, groaning as he released onto her stomach, sweaty and worn out from their lovemaking.

They fell asleep tangled in one another with the amber fire sizzling in the background.

Morning came too soon, and Bella didn't want to do the walk of shame in front of Edward's family, but knew she had no choice. She leaned over and gently kissed Edward's slightly parted lips; he stirred but didn't wake as she rose to her feet and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch before making her way to the main house.

"Gah!" She wiggled the handle on the door. It was still locked. She spied her clothing on the deck and went to put them back on. As soon as she slipped the last shoe on her foot she heard a familiar voice.

"Bella?"

She noticed the dark-haired man who left her with nothing but a broken heart, walking toward her, and that feeling of peace she'd felt earlier suddenly plummeted.

"Jake?" Fuck, even saying his name disgusted her.

"What brings you here?" He looked confused, and Lord knew she was as well.

"Delivery." She was short with him. He didn't deserve anything from her, especially an explanation of why she was back on _their_ mountain.

"Oh? The pies must be doing well."

She nodded her answer because his small talk pissed her off. All she wanted was a hot shower and to make a call to Rose. Rose would talk her off the ledge she was teetering on.

"You need inside? I can let you in."

Bella stood stock-still for a moment in shock, wondering about Jake's offer, but then watched as Jake walked to the door and opened it with a set of keys. _What the fuck?_ Jake looked like the cat that ate the canary. He realized Bella had no idea why he was there and that she still wasn't over being pissed off at his departure.

"Hey?" Jake touched her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Bella was stunned; she didn't resist, but she didn't like it one bit. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She realized that after all these years what she truly wanted was an apology—and those three words were almost cathartic. Almost. Instead of making a scene, she loosely hugged him and he bent down to kiss her forehead. That gesture made her cringe and she pulled back, glaring into his eyes, before she walked inside, up to her room.

Edward was just making his way to the house to find Bella.

He woke when he heard the door to his cabin shut. He knew, given the early hour, the house would still be locked. He was coming to her aid once more. But he stood in confusion at what he witnessed at the back door. Bella in the arms of Jake, their hired hand. _How the hell did Bella know Jake?_ Because she clearly knew him well. Jake kissed Bella's forehead, and she looked in his eyes.

Edward had seen enough. Stupid him; he thought maybe after last night's rendezvous, something special had happened. He wanted to see Bella again, and he was going to ask her to stay a few extra nights—this time in his cabin, not at the B&B.

Instead, he stormed off back into the woods.

 **..^..CM..^..**

Bella dried her hair with a towel and sat on the still-made bed. She reached for her phone and dialed Rose.

"You'll never believe what happened," Bella said, starting the conversation.

" _As much as I'd love to hear about the cock you devoured last night, I'm up to my elbows in cinnamon-sugar and apples."_ Rose laughed. _"But go ahead. I need something juicy. Last night sucked. I changed poopy diapers while Alice and Jasper had a date night."_ Bella was now thankful she was the one who made the delivery. Changing diapers was not on her list of fun things to do.

"I saw Jake. He kissed me and yes, I devoured the most glorious cock on God's green Earth."

" _Whoa, whoa. Back up now."_ Bella could hear the faucet in the background. Rose was washing her hands.

"Take a seat and grab some coffee. I need some advice."

" _K. Be right back."_

Bella waited for Rose to return with her coffee, and when she heard the metal chair scrape across the floor, she began to fill her friend in on the details.

"I hooked up with Edward."

" _Yeah. That was pretty much a given, right?"_

"I had hoped so, but he wasn't at the hot tub when I got there. So I got in by myself…naked."

" _And Jake showed up?"_ Rose asked.

"No, dear Lord, hell no."

" _Okay, continue. I won't interrupt."_

Bella told her friend all the details from the moment Edward fed her wine down to the hot sex in his cabin, ending with the kiss from Jake.

" _That's fucked up, Bella. I would have ripped Jake's balls off and fed them to him."_

Bella laughed at her friend's violent delight. "Well, that is an option." She chuckled. "But, honestly, Rose? As much as I want to forgive him completely, and part of me does, I also have this sick desire to make Jake very fucking jealous. Payback, baby!" She laughed again.

" _Just forget about him and move on. He's not worth it. You've obviously found something much better."_

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Bella agreed with a heavy sigh. Then she smiled thinking about Edward. "And I've decided that instead of a one and done, I would like to keep fucking Edward, because that was the best time I've had in ages. And, if by some chance Jake found out…" Bella shrugged to herself with an even wider smile. "...then that would just be the icing on the cake."

Little did Bella know that Edward had overheard a good portion of her conversation with Rose. He'd decided he needed to talk to her once he'd calmed down, when he returned to the cabin, but after Edward realized Bella wanted to continue on with him in hopes of making Jake jealous, for some reason, he turned to walk back downstairs. He'd heard enough. He didn't care to know the connection between Bella and Jake, and he wasn't going to be used as some pawn in Bella's little game.

Actually, he had thought last night was meaningful, even though it hadn't started out that way. But early morning kisses and soft caresses between Bella and his employee told him otherwise.

Edward passed by the kitchen where his mom was setting out Bella's Mile High Apple Pies. They were going to have a taste test after breakfast but he decided to forgo the sampling.

"Where are you running off to, Edward?" Esme asked when he whisked by the kitchen.

He hollered over his shoulder. "I'll be back this afternoon. I have some business to take care of." Edward had nothing to do, actually; he'd lied to his mother. She didn't need to know that he had sex with one of their guests who happened to know Jake and had quite possibly had some sort of tryst with their employee as well. The excitement he had felt when he woke this morning was now disappointment, and he did not want to see Bella. He wasn't a total dick though, and he wouldn't jeopardize her contract with the B&B. So, he left, taking the high road.

 **..^..CM..^..**

There was an empty seat at the table when Bella sat down for breakfast. Edward was absent and she wondered if he'd slept in. They did have an eventful evening and she smiled to herself how everything played out. He was loving and gentle, and he'd given her the best orgasms of her life. Thinking back to last night, she had the urge to steal a few more kisses from him before she left to go home.

"Is Edward going to eat?" she asked Esme, taking a piece of bacon from the platter she had passed.

"No, he rushed by the kitchen about forty-five minutes ago."

"Oh, okay. I wanted to thank him for picking me up yesterday. I assume the Suburban will be ready soon?"

Seth piped up. "Yeah, Jake had it almost taken care of by eight o'clock this morning."

Bella looked at her phone—nine o'clock. She'd make it home around dinnertime if she left soon.

"Did you need Edward for something?" Carlisle asked. She shook her head. Bella really just wanted to see him one last time.

When she'd finished eating, she packed her bag and scribbled a note on a piece of stationery she'd found in the desk drawer in her room. She thanked the Cullens for their hospitality and snuck one of her pies from the kitchen. She wanted to hand deliver the treat to Edward herself.

She stashed her bag in her vehicle before walking the path to Edward's cabin, carrying her pie proudly.

Bella tapped on his door several times, hoping the thick oak would open and her handsome, green-eyed man would be standing there half-dressed, asking her for round two. But silence met her knocks and soon she was reduced to hoping he'd find her gift.

Bella placed the Mile High Apple Pie on Edward's doorstop, then laid the note on top, turning to leave with a heavy sigh. She had hoped to see him before she left, but she would have to settle with cherishing the best memories of her life.

It had been an amazing night. Bella had not only found a sense of peace with the season and enjoyed the company of a gorgeous mountain man, but Esme had told her how impressed they were with Sweetie Pies, and they'd be thrilled to offer them the Cullen Mountain B&B contract.

Bella smiled as she walked down the driveway. She was ready for Rose to throw away the book of _Absolutes by Bella Swan_. She was ready to move on and not look back. She felt rejuvenated.

When Edward heard Bella's Suburban drive away, he let out a frustrated groan and walked to the front door. He had wanted to see her—badly, but he was still angry and hurt by what he'd overheard. However, he did want to see what Bella had been up to on his front step; he'd heard rustling and several heavy sighs through the open den window before she left.

When he opened the door and saw the pie box with a note attached, he had a moment of regret for not answering her knock. He knew he should have talked to her, at least to ask the myriad of questions running through his head.

After a slight hesitation and a deep breath, he reached for the note and opened it.

 _ **Edward,**_

 _ **Thank you for helping me to see the beauty of autumn again on Cullen Mountain.**_

 _ **~ Sweetie Pie**_

Edward stood frozen for a moment, just staring at the note, before he realized what a foolish man he'd been. It'd been a long time since a woman had made him feel, well, anything, and he'd be damned if he was going to let his insecurities come into play. Edward wanted Bella, and to hell with Jake and what he had overhead.

He ran inside and grabbed the keys for his Harley. The rumble it made when Edward started the machine gave him a powerful adrenaline rush, and he gripped the handlebars tighter as he tore out the driveway. He knew how to drive and that he could catch Bella; she couldn't have gotten that far.

As he sped down the road, memories of their night together flashed through his mind and that made him accelerate to catch her faster.

It wasn't long before he could see her Suburban in the distance, and he revved harder to catch up to her. When he reached the back of her vehicle, he blew his horn and waved his arm, indicating she should pull over.

Bella had seen a motorcycle coming up fast behind her, but assumed it would pass. She wasn't a speed demon, and she had decided to take her time going home, so she could enjoy the beauty of fall on the mountain once again.

When Bella looked in the rearview mirror and saw the driver of the motorcycle waving his one arm frantically, she started to panic. She had no idea who it was or what they would want with her.

Edward realized there was no way for Bella to know it was him, so he pulled up alongside her vehicle and flipped up his visor.

Bella did a double-take when she looked over and up into the face of the bike's driver, realizing it was Edward in all his motorcycle glory.

She immediately slowed and pulled to the side of road. She had no idea what he wanted, but she was thrilled to see him.

He parked behind her Suburban and removed his helmet, and before he could dismount his bike, Bella had jumped out of her vehicle and she was at his side.

"Hey." Edward ran his hand down her arm, lacing his fingers with hers. "I missed you."

"I've only been gone fifteen minutes." She grinned at the man who, in that moment, looked vulnerable.

"I missed your warm skin on mine this morning after you left, and I missed that sweet smile." He lifted his chin motioning to the one playing on her face. "And I fucking miss kissing you."

Edward squeezed her hand, and with his other one threaded his fingers through her hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Bella melded into his lips. She had been waiting for years to matter to someone, to be loved. The kiss had meaning. It was more than a one-night stand.

It held promise of a future.

When the kiss ended, Bella licked her lips and looked into Edward's eyes. "If you're here for cherry pie, you've pulled over the wrong vehicle."

Edward tickled her and pulled her onto his bike, facing him. "I'm here for something a little sweeter than pie."

* * *

 **Host's Note: Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review. Public voting runs November 7th to November 13th. Please remember to keep this contest anonymous by not leaving hints or theories as to who the author may be.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cullen Mountain_ has been uploaded to OhGeeFantasy's author page. To access, please visit www dot fanfiction dot net / s / 12247124 / 1 / . Please remember to review!

~MariahajilE


End file.
